


Quarantined

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Not much plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: You all knew I'd do this didn't you? Of course you did :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm going to make a collection of all my Daryl smut one shots so people can just find them. I'm working on it!!

Jamie Monahan was late to work that day and almost didn’t make it. There was an accident on the freeway and traffic was backed up for miles. If she hadn’t been late it would have been a different doctor in the room when the patient spewed blood all over the place.

But she got in just in time to treat a few patients in the ER and then patient zero came in and she and Daryl, the nurse that was assisting her got exposed to God knew what. The patient had recently traveled to India where there was an epidemic of some unknown respiratory illness that incubated for ten to twelve days, was highly contagious and killed many people all over the globe.

Now she and Daryl were locked in a doctors on call suite in Grady Memorial, their meals left outside the door by staff in hazmat suits and no human contact whatsoever except with each other. 

They had been playing backgammon for days, Jamie didn’t know how to play so he taught her. She and Daryl had worked together for a few years, they had a friendly relationship, sometimes a group of them went out together after work. They were friends, but this was too much, too much closeness.

“It’s not like I can give it to you or you can give it to me…” He was saying but she wasn’t listening,, “If you got it, I got it. You’re too tense Jamie, I can make that go away…”

"We aren't going to die…"

“If we do, what a way to go…” 

This wasn't new. When they went out with friends and had a few drinks he flirted with her. It was harmless and because they worked together both of them stopped short of doing anything about any attraction they might feel. There was one time though, she had driven him home, they lingered in the car longer than usual. She almost invited him inside.

He had stopped it that time, just short of a kiss they both wanted; they both knew better. It wasn't the doctor nurse thing; that wasn't a thing with them, they had mutual respect for each other and their professions. Jamie wasn't that kind of doctor anyway. It was a I have to see you every day at work and I don’t want to fuck this up thing.

But it was day six, cards, backgammon and watching the news was growing old fast. Being in such close proximity for so long was unnerving to both of them. 

It all had happened so fast. 

They had been ushered into the doctors' call room, given ten days of hospital issued scrubs, soap and shampoo and then it was locked down. They were in a one room suit with a bed and a couch, (Daryl insisted on sleeping on the couch), with a bathroom and shower and little else. It was what had to be done though, they both understood that.

Daryl was serious all of the sudden, “Maybe he didn’t have it…”

Jamie rolled the dice and moved her backgammon piece, she was black this time and Daryl was white, they switched everyday just to break up the monotony.

“Maggie left me a note, yesterday on the food tray, he tested positive for N32, I didn’t know how to tell you…”

“Fuck.” He answered, “Are they all staying safe up there?”

“No one else has been brought down here but us, so I’d say yes.” Jamie mused as he rolled the dice and moved his pieces.

“You wanna play chess, I know you play, Eugene said you kicked his ass at it?” Daryl asked and she laughed. Eugene was a respiratory therapist that worked the ER with them, Jamie and he were good friends, “I always wanted to play, Merle always said he would teach me when we were kids, but I know he’s got no time now with his family.”

“How about I teach you when we get out of here?” She answered with a sweet lilt to her voice. Something to look forward to, a promise for something out of these four walls was what they both needed. 

“Ok, I'll hold you to it” Daryl answered, that sounded hopeful, "It’s a date,” He winked at her and she grinned, it hung in the air there between them again, maybe; then he sneezed,”Fuck.”

He jumped up and washed his hands and face, even though he sneezed into his arm and away from her; it was pointless anyway. They were breathing each other’s air and both touching the few surfaces in the room. 

“It’s ok…” She consoled him and immediately got up to get close to him to show she wasn’t afraid.

“Back up Jamie,” Daryl warned, but she threw herself into his arms.

“We both got exposed at the same time,” She reassured him, “You won’t make me sick, I’m already sick…” He hugged her tight and it was what they both needed. His arms were so strong and her head fit on his shoulder just right.

“Any port in the storm, right?” He laughed and she looked up at him then, but neither of them let go of the other.

“If I have to be locked up like this I’m glad it’s with someone I like, and can talk to.” She locked eyes with him then got on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

“Jamie don’t be stupid!” He barked. 

You shouldn't have done that!"

"My life is full of things I shouldn't have done, This isn't one of them!"

He shook his head "No."

“If you’ve got it I’ve got it…” She spat back, “Just kiss me, it's not like we both don't want it!”

Daryl needed no more invitation, like a vampire he only needed to be invited in and then he would unleash it all on her. 

He kissed her dirty right from the jump and picked her up, turning so that he back was against the wall and urged her to wrap her legs around him.

"I want you so bad," He growled, trying to rein it in somehow but it was out of his control. What was the saying? You can't unring a bell.

They both got the air knocked out of them as they hit the wall but they kept kissing.

“You sure about this?” He breathed out as his lips made their way down her neck.

“I’m sure,” She hooked her hands under her scrub top and pulled it over her head revealing a tank top with a shelf bra and he almost died right there. 

Daryl had seen her in less, a bikini a few times when they socialized out of work at summer parties through the years. But, fuck this was different. She was covered up but it was hotter somehow.

“Throwing me a bone cause we both might be dying?”

She kissed him again, being sure to lick his lips and take control of it, he could feel it burning in the pit of his stomach and he groaned out loud.

“Sure, whatever you say,” She answered, “Take me to bed...now.”

The bed was close by and he tossed her on it, coming down on top of her, “We can’t take it back…”

“God dammit Daryl stop trying to talk me out of this!” She pulled him closed and rocked her hips against his. He was so hard it hurt. Jamie hadn’t had sex in a long time and she was lonely, more than once she thought of calling him in the past and giving in, now it was a burning need. 

“Alright, but we got to be quiet,” Then she felt his lips on her neck; it felt good, so good that she hissed and arched her back slightly, and he smiled into her skin, "Let me see you...” He said into her ear and she sighed. It was like unwrapping a present on Christmas day and he lifted her shirt with hungry eyes. 

Daryl kissed along the side of her breast then zeroed in on her right nipple with his lips and tongue. There was no going back now and they both knew it. 

"Good?"

He didn’t wait for her to answer him, the sigh she let out was from so deep inside of her that he knew she was in complete agreement with him. So he did it again, repeating the same thing on the other nipple except for this time he took the time to swirl his tongue around until he felt it harden and then he sucked hard.

“Mmmmm…. delicious…” He moaned against her breast. Then he continued sucking and brought his other hand over to the other nipple.

Jamie let out a loud moan that went right to his balls, but he brought his lips up to hers and kissed her gently.

“Shhh, baby.” He said kissing her sweetly and licking her lips until she opened her mouth to him. “We got to be quiet, we don't know who's out there.”

He was an excellent kisser;when some men kissed you, it was really nice and made you feel good. But when others kissed you, you immediately felt that stomach flip feeling and that longing between your legs for whatever they had for you.

Daryl was the second kind of kisser and Jamie immediately felt that pelvic congestion from all of the blood flowing south and the heat of his kiss made her want to tear both their clothes off. When she reached down between them and placed her hand on his concrete hard dick he stopped her.  
“Not yet.” He crooned. “I wanna make sure you’re ready, I mean really ready.”

His words lit her on fire as his lips came down her neck with little bites until she arched her back with a low moan from the back of her throat. He continued down, running his hands over her ribcage, licking her nipples again. This time taking his time and driving her completely out of her mind.

He was the devil himself and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him, trying to give him some of the torture he was giving her and it worked.

Daryl let out a grunt against the side of her breast and pressed his hips against hers, and it was the sweetest torture.

“I wanna make you cum, Jamie.” He breathed into her ear. “I wanna make you cum so hard.”

Then he was pulling her scrub pants and panties down and off. He rose up on his knees and pulled her by her legs slowly towards him.

“Come ‘ere.” He said in a hushed voice. She felt his hands on her thighs and he moved them slowly towards his goal. “This ok?” He asked.

Jamie had heard stories about him, their circle was small; he was skilled and careful and the feel of his hands on her skin was amazing.

“Do it.” She whispered back to him.

“I thought you’d never ask…” He growled as he was bringing his lips down to her stomach.

She sucked in her breath as his fingers slid against her wetness, and it felt amazing. 

Daryl kissed down her stomach, while his fingers swirled around just the way she wanted them to.  
“Trust me, ok…” He crooned as he slid one and then two fingers inside her.

“Oh God.” She moaned, ignoring his trite words, digging her heels into the mattress and letting her legs fall open in front of him.

“That’s so good Jamie.” He groaned, nipping and kissing up her thighs, his mouth was hot and wet, so wet. Then she felt his lips on her clit and then his tongue.

He was the devil and she would follow him right down to hell as long as he kept doing what he was doing to her.

“Mmmmmmm…” Was all she could get out as she felt his fingers and lips and tongue on her.

Both his hands circled her thighs, spreading her legs wide,as he pushed his tongue inside her. Jamie grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and that made him grin against her.

She'd never had anyone go down on her so thoroughly before. A girl could get used to this, or get addicted to it...

When this confinement was over she supposed they would have to figure a few things out. Jamie didn’t know and she didn’t care, all she cared about right now was him and the feeling he was giving her.

He was skillful and gentle and all of the things that she hadn’t had for such a long time and it was getting her there faster than even she could do herself. The fire was burning low in her belly as he licked her with the flat of his tongue, swirled around her bundle of nerves and then replaced it with his fingers. He moved them faster now and brought his head back up to her stomach.  
Daryl never stopped what he was doing with his fingers but he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

“Let it go, Jamie, give it to me.” He dipped his head down and licked her stomach. “I want it; I’m not stopping till I get it.”

His dirty talk was all she needed to be tipped over the edge. 

Then she felt it like a tidal wave, rolling all over her body and all around her. He was holding her down by her stomach and not letting her move, even as she tried to move away when it was too much. It was all she could do to moaned and scream into the pillow as her body lifted off the mattress, while wave after wave hit her like a tsunami.

Daryl didn’t stop, he continued his filthy mission until she was sweating and panting and totally satisfied. She surprised him then, by flipping them over so that she was on top and pulled his pants and boxers down.

“A lot of people say you go commando under these.” She giggled and he pulled her down for a kiss that was both dirty and demanding.

“Well, I don’t.” He said in a whisper and then she slid down on his dick and made him speechless. His hands came up to her hips and he moved them along with her.

“Jesus Jamie, I would have never guessed you’d be like this.” He gasped out, because she fucking him was like it wasn't their first time either. He was blown away as he felt her hips slamming into his and her skin was so hot to his touch as if she had a fever.

He hoped she didn't have a fever briefly, that would be bad. Maybe she was just hot blooded or something. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She smiled down at him. 

Daryl’s hands found her breasts and he moved his palms against her, making her hiss and slam into him more. Jamie didn’t stop, just leaned down to kiss him and he was a goner, she was so much more than he thought she would be.

Under her scrubs a firecracker lived and he grinned to himself because he would be the only one who knew it. He matched her thrust for thrust and it was coming over him fast like lightning. 

"Come on Daryl, come on baby," She slammed her hips into his and lay her hands on his chest, "Fuck me good!" 

She was proper and refined and a damn good doctor, but he knew the other side of her now and that thought was what threw him over the edge into a free fall.

He came in a rush, and saw white behind his eyes; Daryl pulled her down against him as his body shook with aftershocks for what seemed like hours. He rolled them so that they were against each other, her back to his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and snaked his arm around her stomach.

He kissed the side of her head and said quietly. “We're getting out of this, I promise you."

///////////

It turned out he did get to keep that promise. They both never developed symptoms and were released from quarantine after fifteen days. There were no cases of the virus reported after that first one. Daryl and Jamie moved in together six months later and she taught him how to play chess just like she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Whereever you are in this world reader, I hope you are safe. God Bless!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
